My Everything
by AzureKnight2008
Summary: One-shot. 2nd Valentine's Gift-Fic, featuring the REINCARNATED Legendary Goki - Gotou Akira and Enno Chiaki - the young Priestess of the Enno Shrine. Inspired ideas from "Más Allá de la Eternidad" [Beyond Eternity] by Saeki Yagami


+ Category: **Kishin Douji Zenki **

+ Rate: **K+ **

+ Genre: **Romance / Drama **

**Authoress' Notes:**

2nd Valentine's Gift, starring the REINCARNATED Legendary Guardian Demon God Goki (1300 years later) - Gotou Akira and Enno Chiaki - the 55th generation descendant of the great Enno Ozunu who is the venerated Bodhisattva of Japan n the former Master of Goki. Inspired from "Más Allá de la Eternidad" [Beyond Eternity] by Saeki Yagami.

ATTENTION! This fic has nothing to do with the TRUE course of "Más Allá de la Eternidad" as it is only a product of my imagination that I'd like to contribute to KDZ World.

Kishin Douji Zenki series belongs to its respective owners - Mr. Kikuhide Tani (Story) & Mr. Yoshihiro Kuroiwa (Illustrations). ;)

Ignore the grammar, I do.

**~ MY EVERYTHING ~**

On a measureless field filled with thick foliage, a silhouetted figure stood solitude and still. Not a single word came upon her mouth but it was sketched with a perfect slight smile. Her lavender hair flowed ceaselessly in the whispering chilly breeze. She tightly embraced herself. Loneliness grasped her closely in his hand. But nothing could ever beat her great seat of passion, blessed spirit and infinite faith and dreams. Nature and time constructed her somewhat flawlessly.

Affectionate arms without warning reached over her shoulders, pulling her into a soft embrace. She turned her head slightly back, beholding a princely-looking young man with vigorous blue eyes beaming straightly to her.

"Akira."

"It seems you are alone." He leaned bashfully nearer to her, mildly whispered to her ear. "May I disturb you and stay here for a while..., Chiaki-oneesan?" He cooed, deliberately stressing the last words.

"Mou..." Chiaki blinked then pouted, narrowing her amethyst eyes, "Are you saying that I am your big sister, *little* Goki?"

Akira chuckled softly, "A little bird told me that you surpass me by four years."

"It's not true at all!" She retorted, "Your age is already over 1300 years."

"Point taken." He complimented her, a trace of amusement in his warm indigo eyes.

Interlude then followed, nobody uttered a word. Everything was then hushed, not a creature squeaked, not a bird cooed. Only the melody of the wind was heard. Everything nature created respected their blazing but kept emotions.

Few moments after, the young man decided to speak up, "It's kind of cold this night, isn't it?"

"Yeah. You can say that again..."

"...And do you notice how the stars sparkle like diamonds...?" He pointed out his index finger to the infinite skies filled with countless crystals.

"Yes." She nodded her affirmative answer, "This autumn night is really lovely and imaginative, don't you think so?"

He nodded smiling, "You know... I've had this one girl in my heart some time long ago."

Chiaki heard Akira speak as much to the sky itself than to the maiden in his arms after a moment of silence.

"Uh huh. Go on." She encouraged, willing to hear him out.

"I fell in love with her when we were much younger, when we were together, then fell deeper in love with her in the years we were apart. During the years we were apart, without her, I felt an overwhelming emptiness in my soul. I found myself searching the crowds for her silhouette- knowing it was impossible, but I couldn't help myself." He managed a light laugh, "She was my dream. She still is, and always will be, and holding her in my arms is more natural to me than my own heartbeat. I think about her all the time..."

Akira looked down at Chiaki with his usual affectionate smile, "Even now, while I'm standing here, there could never have been another."

"As for me, all my life I've been waiting for a guy too,..."

Chiaki's eyes twinkled like the glistening silvery celestial bodies, with one of her brightest smiles she tightened her grip on his arms.

"The one that sees me in the crowd, when I'm trying not to be noticed,

The one that watches me slip away to be alone, follows, finds me, and wipes away my tears. The one that holds me tight and makes it all okay,

The one that goes after me when I run away, the one that fights for me, the one that grabs me by the arm, tells me he isn't letting me go...

... because he loves me and wants to protect me."

With her beloved's warmth surrounding her better than any blanket ever could, the maiden of lavender hair turned her head slightly to look up to the sky again to find one more twinkling light than there was just minutes before when she continued:

"The one that doesn't just stand in the rain with me, but dances in it with me. The one that kisses me in the rain. Because it means he is loving me through the storm.

The one that, when he looks at me, he sees no one else.

The one that loves me fiercely, and for ever.

That is why I keep on waiting, and when he gives me a smile so genuinely sweet with just the light touch of shyness, I know I would always belong to him, so would he always be mine..."

Just then Chiaki's eyes softened and a smile of pure adoration played across her lips as she turned to meet Akira in the eyes, "You could have had any other girls in the world, Goki, and you asked for me."

For a long moment, the blue-haired young man felt as if he were drowning in depths of her violet pools. It was if she had reached into the most secretive recesses of his heart without the slightest effort, using her words. Never in a million years would he have found the lexis to express what she just said, and it made him love her all the more.

"I don't want any other girls in the world." He whispered softly into the midnight fall of her hair, "Because you are my world, Chiaki, my... everything."

**The End**

== Authoress' Muse ==

_"Love is __**not measured by **__the time someone made you laugh,_

_But, it is __**measured by **__the number of times they made you smile after you cried."_

This saying BEST describes the romance between the reincarnated Guardian God n the young Priestess of the Enno Shrine, agree? **:)**

As you may have noticed, I tried to bring different nuances to the two pairings - GokixKasumi (past) & Akira/GokixChiaki (present). In comparison to GokixKasumi in my 1st Valentine's Fanfic (plz check it out if you haven't), which is a mature, passionate affection born n lived through the torment n hardship of past wartime, Akira/GokixChiaki suggests an equally intense, yet more light-hearted vibe - an affection that blossoms from the innocence of childhood friendship n comradeship in peaceful modern times. **:D** Chiaki is not perfect and she may not be Goki's first, but if he loves her now, what else matters? Someone who loves you sees what a mess you can be, how moody you can get, how hard you are to handle, but still wants you in their life. **:)** I may be exaggerated somewhat in showing how their love processes after Chiaki leaves Akira behind to start a new life of her own in Tokyo, where the Enno Priestess becomes a university student and... more, resulting in a series of heartbreak n depression to the young reincarnated Blue Guardian God. The nice author did drop me several *hints*, so I couldn't help letting my imagination run wild. **X)**

Well, in case you haven't noticed, the nuance in both ficcies is NOT the only feature that is deliberately put in contrast. The setting n general vibes are, too. Both scenarios take place in Autumn - a season of the year that's closely linked to the Blue Lord, but while it's night here in Shikigami-Chou [Guardian Village] in the 2nd fic, over there in the 1st, it's day on Mount Oomine. And while the 1st fic shows the bittersweet moment of GokixKasumi's farewell, the 2nd one presents the sweet reunion of Akira/GokixChiaki. **:')**

_**"Being deeply loved by someone **__gives you strength, while __**loving someone deeply **__gives you courage."_

This saying holds good for the bonds between Goki n his first wife and Akira/Goki n Chiaki, i.e. the ancient Goki defied the laws of Heaven n public opinion to be with his human maiden, and when reincarnated as Akira, he triumphed over every circumstance that went against him for mankind, or better say... for the young lavender-haired/eyes Priestess whom he protects day n night. LOL! I'm sorry for my *soppy* ramblings but today is Valentine's Day! **XD**

Now, a message from AzureKnight2008 on this special occasion:

There is no greater feeling than **TRUE LOVE**. Like sunshine on a beautiful spring day, Love is the energy that gives Life meaning. Love is always patient and kind, it is never jealous; Love is NEVER boastful or conceited; it is never rude or SELFISH; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Ultimately, Love is a symbol of **ETERNITY**. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end.

Thank you all, for your constant support! **:bow:** HAPPY VALENTINE's DAY 2013! **v(^_^)v**


End file.
